


Мой папа - супергерой

by Big_Fish



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, POV Jack Hotchner
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драббл от лица Джека Хотчнера</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой папа - супергерой

**Author's Note:**

> за арт огромное спасибо Col.Dospeh (http://ladydospeh.deviantart.com)

Мой папа - супергерой. Когда я был маленький, я думал, что супергерой – это тот, кто постоянно носит развевающийся плащ и майку с буквой «S» на груди, но мне уже целых семь лет, и теперь я точно знаю, что это не так. Как-то раз я пробрался к папе в спальню и обыскал весь шкаф, заглянул даже на самые высокие полки – никакого плаща. Обычно он ходит в черном костюме и красном галстуке, хотя, я думаю, что это для маскировки. Может, даже на работе, прежде чем пойти ловить преступников, он переодевается в трико. 

Еще у папы есть друзья, которые помогают ему ловить преступников: дядя Спенсер – умный, он знает все-все на свете, а дядя Дерек обещал научить меня стрелять из настоящего пистолета, а еще есть Пенелопа и девчонки там всякие, и дядя Дейв. Дядя Дейв, наверное, самый главный папин помощник, потому что он чаще всех приходит к нам в гости. Тетя Джессика называет его «Итальянская мафия». Я спросил у дяди Спенсера – что такое эта «Итальянская мафия» - и он сказал, что «мафия» - это такая настольная игра, но почему-то потом долго смеялся. Я думаю, тетя Джессика так называет дядю Дейва, потому что мы с ним много играем. У нас с дядей Дейвом есть настоящие ковбойские шляпы, а еще у дяди Дейва есть борода, он говорит, что борода придает мужчине «им-по-зант-но-сти». Я пока не успел спросить у дяди Спенсера, что это такое, но это очень похоже на название какой-то крутой суперсилы, поэтому я тоже рощу бороду. Правда, она растет очень медленно, но папа обещал, что если она так и не вырастет, то он попросит дядю Дейва дать мне поносить его бороду. 

Когда я вырасту, я тоже стану героем, как папа, я всех победю даже без плаща и женюсь на Пенелопе, потому что она классная. Каждую ночь перед сном я кладу под подушку старый папин галстук, потому что папа обещал, что если ему однажды понадобится моя помощь, чтобы спасти мир - он меня обязательно разбудит.


End file.
